


30 Days to I Do

by HeyK47



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyK47/pseuds/HeyK47
Summary: My project for NaNoWriMo 2019. This is 30 snapshots that will take you, dear reader, through the entirety of the relationship between one James "Bucky" Barnes and an OFC. From How Do You Do to I Do, this month of snapshots is going to have it's ups and downs and probably some smut eventually.





	30 Days to I Do

** The Day We Met **

It was a chilly October day when she waltzed into Bucky’s life. Halloween was just around the corner and her pale complexion and dark hair fit in perfectly with the mysterious feeling that hung in the autumn air. Her name was Summer, but her zest for life was all autumnal with the one exception being her heart. Her heart was unequivocally winter; at least, in terms of love.

“Everyone, this is Summer.” Tony announced, waving his hand over the gathered Avengers and bringing their attention to the stone-faced female next to him. “Summer, this is everyone.” He finished, reversing the motion and gesturing to the rest of the team. “I’ll give you all a few minutes to exchange pleasantries before the briefing starts. The Star-Spangled Man is on his way with the plan.”

The room was still as the team and Summer regarded one another in silence. Just as the situation was on the brink of being awkward, Summer sighed, breaking the silence.

“Jeeze, tough crowd.” She joked, pulling out a chair at the table and sitting down. “You’d think I’d murdered someone or something.”

“Have you?” Natasha asked as a small smile played on her lips.

“Murdered someone?” Summer asked, quirking a dark eyebrow.

“Yes.” Nat answered. “Have you murdered someone?”

“Only a little.” Summer replied. “Hard to avoid it where I come from.”

“And where is that?” Bucky asked, his interest now further peaked.

“Clown College, obviously.” Summer replied, a grin breaking across her mouth at her own joke.

Before any actual elaboration could be given, Steve walked into the briefing room to announce the plan for their latest mission.

“Everyone, this is Summer.” He explained, unaware that Tony had already introduced the outsider to the team. “She’s on loan to Shield and is here to assist us with the mission.”

“On loan from where?” Sam asked, shooting Summer a look of suspicion.

“Omaha.” Summer supplied with another grin. “You know, where all the best clown colleges are.”

“I don’t actually know.” Steve answered honestly. “All I know is that Fury and Carol dropped her off with the mission brief this morning. Said she would be instrumental in the success of our plans today.”

Within an hour, two Quinjets were taking off from the Avengers compound. Steve, Tony, Clint, and Nat in the first jet; Sam, Bucky, Summer, Scott (of all people), and a S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot in the second. Both Sam and Bucky were apprehensive about Summer flying the jet until they were reminded that neither they, nor Scott, actually had their newly required liscense.

“Honestly, I’m only flying for the window seat.” Summer quipped as she guided the jet above the cloud cover.

“What? You don’t want to knock around back here with us?” Sam challenged.

“It’s not that I don’t appreciate the offer; really, it’s flattering, but we’ve only just met Kiwi.”

“It’s _Falcon_.” Sam corrected, shooting Bucky a glare as the other man failed to stifle a chuckle. “Kiwi birds don’t fly.”

“Technically, neither do you, mon ami.” Summer pointed out. “But okay, Falcon.” She paused and then peered over her shoulder at Sam. “Does your mother call you Falcon? Or just Fal?” A smirk crossed her face again as she turned back to the expanse of sky before them.

“My mother calls me Sam.”

“So why am I calling you Falcon? Is this a sex thing?”

Bucky and Scott exploded into fits of laughter as Sam became flustered in his explanation. Sam gave up after his first two attempts at an explanation being answered by Summer’s ever-quirking brow and a lighthearted “Oh, really now?” and settled into his seat grumpily, where he stayed silent and annoyed the rest of the flight.

Halfway to their destination, Summer engaged the auto pilot, handed the controls over to the S.H.I.E.L.D agent, and stood from her seat; stretching her arms high above her head until a muffled pop emanated from her shoulders.

“Oooh , yeah. That’s the stuff.” She groaned, rolling her shoulders back and sauntering to the back of the jet.

“Stiff bones?” Scott asked, looking up from the word search he’d brought to keep himself occupied.

Summer paused and her eyebrow twitched like it was going to quirk upwards again before she just chuckled. “Honestly, that one is so easy, I’m just going to leave it alone.” She answered as she continued walking to the back of the jet.

“Do you ever take anything seriously?” Bucky asked, staring her down.

“Sure.” She returned his stare with equal intensity. “I take exactly three things seriously.”

“And those are?”

“Fighting, fucking, and espionage.” Summer said, holding up a finger for each item. “Not necessarily in that order.”

Bucky nearly choked on his own saliva and had to break eye contact with Summer as the combination of her words and the intensity in her stare brought blood rushing both to his face and lower. He couldn’t deny that he found her physically attractive. She had a very ethereal quality to her that just wasn’t present back in his time. He had seen girls with a similar look to them around the city and on television, but it hadn’t really struck Bucky as something he might be _into_ until today.

“You’re crude.” He snapped, crossing his arms and resting his head on the hull of the jet. He did his best to come off as aloof and annoyed and must have done a convincing enough job because he caught the shadow of a wounded look behind the glare that Summer sent his way before returning to the front of the jet. The remainder of the trip was silent save for the occasional radio chatter from Team One.

“Look alive, boys. We’re down in ten.” Summer announced. Her voice and body were all business as she once more exited the cockpit and made her way to the weapons rack. After arming herself, she opened the bay door and nodded to Sam and Scott, the latter of which had shrunk down and was clinging to Sam’s shoulder. “I’ll cover you guys.” She told him as he stepped towards the opening. “Go.”

Sam nodded and dropped out of the jet before engaging his wings and disappearing into the dense cloud cover that hung around their target. He slipped past the enemy defenses unnoticed as the jet circled back around and waited for his signal to land.

“East defense systems terminated. You’re good to go, Cap.” Tony’s voice sounded over the radio waves.

“Team One on the ground.” The radio crackled to life after a minute with Steve’s voice.

“Team Two, report?” Clint queried.

“Standing by for the all clear.” Bucky answered.

The channel was silent as Bucky and Summer waited for Sam’s announcement.

“It’s taking too long.” Summer sighed in exasperation. “Something’s not right.”

“Relax.” Bucky said, though his tone was just as on edge as hers. “This isn’t his first rodeo. Bird-Brain and Bug-Boy will come through.”

As if on cue, or perhaps knowing Bucky had just called him Bird Brain, Sam’s voice came over the channel.

“West defense offline. _Someone_ fell off on the landing.”

“It was a rough landing!” Scott whispered angrily into the communicator.

“Take her down!” Summer shouted up to the S.H.I.E.L.D. pilot.

As soon as the jet touched the ground, Summer and Bucky were out the bay door and gliding soundlessly through the darkened woods that surrounded the complex. Though he was on full alert and constantly checking his surroundings for any signs of the enemy, Bucky couldn’t help but to be impressed at Summer’s sneaking skill. She matched him step for silent step in a way that suggested a very specific type of training. One that could only be given by the worst people imaginable. The type of people that produced _very_ good spies and _very_ efficient assassins. Bucky made a mental note to ask Summer in private and see if his guess regarding her origin was correct or not.

They crossed through the west gate of the complex and stepped around the bodies of dispatched guards. Patrol was oddly light for what was contained within the complex’s interior; a fact that did not go unnoticed by either Bucky or Summer.

“RoboCop.” Summer whispered, holding her arm out to stop Bucky and pull him against the wall of the guard post. “Something is off. This patrol-”

“It’s too light.” Bucky finished, ignoring the nickname. “You think it’s a trap?”

“It _is_ a trap.” She replied. “Either that or the cargo isn’t here.”

“The Intel could be bad?” Bucky suggested, though he didn’t believe that for a second.

“No. I told you, I take Espionage seriously.”

The air around them suddenly exploded in heat and light and Bucky pulled Summer to the ground, using his vibranuim arm to shield their faces from the blast.

“Fall back!” Came Steve’s voice over the channel as the land erupted in gunfire and grenades. The blasts from Tony’s suit, as well as the cover fire from Sam and Clint lit up the sky, raging against the attacking enemies.

“Come on!” Bucky barked, pulling Summer back towards the woods. They made a mad dash across the open landscape, firing bullets and dodging return fire as they neared the trees. Right as they reached the tree line, the air around Bucky lit up in a shimmering violet light. He threw a look over his shoulder to see Summer with her hands held up in the air, the violet light emanating from them, casting a protective shield that had stopped a bullet from entering Bucky’s skull. His attention turned towards Summer and he watched in shock as she used one hand to shove the light into the ground and then jerked her now clenched fist upwards. The ground in front of them rose and piled itself nearly six feet high, creating a gap twice as long in front of it and providing both distance and cover from the enemy fire. As the earth settled, the light fell away from Summer and her hand rose to her abdomen.

“Ouch.” She muttered before collapsing to the ground.

“Man down!” Bucky barked into his communicator as his shock disappeared and tactical response took its place. He rushed to Summer and pulled her into the further cover of the darkened woods before doing a quick assessment on her injuries. There was a single bullet wound just between her bottom ribs. An errant enemy projectile that just happened to have caught her before she’d saved Bucky’s skull. Bucky slid his hand down her back and grimaced when he found her suit completely intact. No exit wound; she was bleeding and the bullet was lodged somewhere inside. “I need cover.” He spoke across the line.

“I’ve got you.” Came Sam’s response seconds before RedWing appeared hovering over their heads.

Bucky nodded his acknowledgement to the drone and then scooped Summer into his arms before taking off through the woods back towards the jet.

They had managed to staunch the bleeding aboard the jet and stabilized her as best they could for the five hour return trip. Scott had ended up on the jet with Team One when they evacuated, which left plenty of room to lay Summer down in the back.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked once they were safely in the air and out of range of enemy fire.

“They knew we were coming. It was a trap.”

“No, not the trap. I got the trap. I mean the purple shit.”

“I…I don’t know. It came from her. She saved my neck…literally.”


End file.
